


La mort du roi

by Ivrian



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivrian/pseuds/Ivrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur est mort. Merlin, hébété de douleur, se rend à Camelot. Leurs derniers mots l'un pour l'autre ont été des mots de colère, et ça, il ne pourra plus le changer, désormais... Petit OS, tout petit et warning : Surprise twist at the end !</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mort du roi

**Author's Note:**

> Et bien, bonjour à tout le monde ! Me voila sur AO3, après avoir passé tant de temps à lire des fics sur ce site, lol !  
> Un petit OS, tout petit, sur Merlin. Pas de pairing, en espérant qu'il vous plaira... Bonne lecture !

Lorsque la nouvelle atteignit Ealdor, Merlin accusa difficilement le choc.  
Ce fut Tristan, de passage dans le village avec son Yseult, qui la lui annonça.  
Merlin, tout d’abord ravi de revoir ses amis, se précipita sur eux avec un grand sourire, mais la gravité et la douleur qui transparaissaient sur leurs traits coupa immédiatement court à la joie des retrouvailles.  
– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, sans même saluer le couple.  
Yseult, les yeux soudain baignés de larmes, se détourna, mais Tristan, après avoir avalé plusieurs fois sa salive, parla bravement.  
– Merlin, le roi est mort.  
Une sueur glacée parcourut la nuque du magicien.  
– Non… c’est impossible.  
Les sanglots d’Yseult redoublèrent.  
– J’aurais voulu le croire invulnérable, moi aussi, Merlin, reprit doucement Tristan, mais hélas, Camelot est bel et bien en deuil.  
– Arthur est… mort ?  
Yseult hocha la tête en signe d’assentiment.  
– Mais… comment ?  
– Apparemment… empoisonné.  
– Et je n’étais pas là… je n’étais pas là pour le protéger, balbutia Merlin, anéanti.  
Tristan posa la main sur son épaule, ne pouvant lui offrir que sa compassion et son amitié.

Il resta prostré de longues heures. Puis, assommé de douleur, il réunit rapidement ses maigres possessions. Hunith, désemparée, ne savait que faire pour alléger la douleur de son enfant.  
Lentement, Merlin prit le chemin de Camelot, ressassant encore et encore les derniers mots entre lui et le jeune roi. Des mots de colère, des mots stupides, qu’aucun d’eux ne pensait.  
– Je te croyais mon ami, mon serviteur, et tout ce temps, tu n’étais qu’un traitre ! Un de plus !  
– Si vous n’êtes pas capable de voir tout ce que j’ai fait pour vous, Arthur, alors vous êtes vraiment le crétin pour lequel je vous ai toujours pris !  
– Estime-toi heureux que je ne te tue pas, sorcier ! Je te bannis de Camelot, et que tes pas ne croisent plus jamais les miens !  
Des mots, rien que des mots, et pas ceux qu’il aurait fallu…

La cité était en deuil lorsqu’il arriva. Plus de sourire sur les traits de Gauvain, la tristesse insupportable de Léon et d’Elyan, les traits ravagés de Perceval, et le silence au sein du peuple… Un silence que pas même la mort d’Uther n’avait égalé.  
La reine et le médecin de la cour veillaient le défunt.  
Gaius le serra dans ses bras aussitôt qu’il le vit. Un Gaius qui accusait son âge.  
– Guenièvre ne voulait pas l’enterrer sans que tu le voies une dernière fois, Merlin… Nous espérions que Tristan et Yseult t’apprendraient la terrible nouvelle… Si les messagers du roi étaient incapables de te trouver, nous savions que tes amis, eux, le pourraient…  
Abruptement, Merlin se rappela que quelques mois auparavant, trois messagers de Camelot étaient venu à Ealdor, à quelques semaines d’intervalle les uns des autres, afin de lui délivrer un message. Merlin avait pris l’apparence d’un vieillard, et avait prétendu à chaque fois que le séjour du magicien Emrys dans le village avait été très court, le temps pour ce dernier de saluer sa mère puis de passer son chemin.  
Ces trois occurrences avaient été les seules tentatives d’Arthur pour reprendre contact avec lui, mais le magicien, à l’époque aveuglé par la colère et la douleur, n’avait rien voulu entendre.  
Comme il le regrettait, maintenant ! Il ne connaitrait jamais la teneur des messages qui lui avaient été adressés. Il ne saurait jamais si Arthur lui avait accordé son pardon… ou demandé le sien.

D’un commun accord, Gwen et Gaius le laissèrent seul dans la chambre mortuaire.  
Les larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues, troublant sa vue, mais il lui sembla que le visage d’Arthur n’avait jamais semblé aussi paisible, aussi serein.  
– Je suis désolé, chuchota Merlin. Je suis tellement désolé, Arthur…  
Il eut soudain la terrible impression qu’ils avaient tous deux trahi leur destin. C’était injuste ! Il leur restait encore tellement à accomplir ensemble…  
Il posa sa main sur la joue du monarque, son cerveau embrumé de douleur enregistrant à peine que celle-ci était anormalement chaude.  
– Arthur, je donnerai tout ce que je possède pour revenir en arrière, pour effacer notre dernière rencontre et ce que nous nous sommes dit… Vous m’entendez, crétin royal ?! cria-t-il brusquement. J’accepterai même d’écouter ces maudits messagers que vous m’aviez envoyés !  
De tout ce qui aurait pu arriver ensuite, la seule chose au monde à laquelle Merlin ne s’attendait vraiment pas, ce fut d’entendre la voix moqueuse et tendre du roi lui répondre :  
– Tu m’en vois ravi, idiot !  
Et juste comme ça, le roi se releva de son lit de mort.  
Merlin, bouche ouverte dans une parfaite imitation de la carpe, crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Son cœur battait à un tel rythme qu’une attaque était à craindre.  
Arthur – bien vivant – eut la bonne grâce de paraitre gêné.  
– Je suis désolé, Merlin.  
La phrase à ne pas prononcer…  
Celle qui fit complètement exploser le magicien, le sortant de sa stupeur glacée.  
– MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT FOU !!! ESPECE DE CRETIN, VOUS REALISEZ QUE JE VOUS AI CRU MORT !!!!  
– Oui, Merlin, c’était un peu le but de cette mise en scène…  
– ET VOTRE PEUPLE, VOS CHEVALIERS, VOTRE FEMME, LA DOULEUR ET LA SOUFFRANCE QUE VOUS ALLIEZ LEUR CAUSER, VOUS Y AVEZ PENSE, PAUVRE IMBECILE ????!!!!  
– Heu… en fait, Gwen et Gaius étaient dans la confidence. Nous avons monté ce plan ensemble…  
Rouge tomate, Merlin en suffoquait presque d’indignation.  
Derrière la porte, il entendit Gaius murmurer timidement à la reine.  
– On dirait qu’il ne le prend pas trop mal… ça pourrait être pire.  
Arthur se rapprocha à pas feutrés de son serviteur.  
– Merlin, je suis désolé de t’avoir menti. Sincèrement. Avouons-le, c’était un peu une manière de rétablir la balance, surtout si l’on songe à toutes ces années de mensonges…  
Cette dernière déclaration fit l’effet d’un seau d’eau glacée sur le jeune magicien. Sa colère s’envola, laissant place à la détresse.  
Arthur, voyant qu’il se calmait, posa timidement la main sur son épaule.  
– Et puis, continua-t-il avec le sourire, c’est le seul moyen que j’ai trouvé pour te faire revenir…  
Merlin le toisa froidement.  
– Un simple « Pardon, Merlin, j’ai réagi comme un crétin, je suis désolé » aurait suffi…  
– Encore aurait-il fallu que je te trouve…  
– Si vous étiez venu en personne, je me serai peut-être laissé trouver…  
La voix un tantinet excédée de Gwen se fit entendre derrière la porte.  
– A cette allure, on y sera encore le mois prochain… !  
Le roi et son magicien échangèrent un sourire.  
– Je suis pardonné ? demanda doucement Arthur.  
Merlin, la gorge nouée, hocha la tête en signe d’assentiment.  
– Uniquement si vous m’avez pardonné pour mes mensonges…  
Le roi le regarda gravement.  
– Oui, Merlin.  
Il marqua une brève pause.  
– Au fait… tu es renvoyé.  
Merlin manqua de nouveau s’étrangler.  
– Votre manière de me pardonner, c’est de me renvoyer ?!?!  
Arthur eut un sourire en coin.  
– En effet. Après tout, Merlin, tu peux difficilement être à la fois mon valet personnel et mon Haut Conseiller en Magie.  
Merlin en resta une fois de plus bouche bée.

Le peuple se montra compréhensif. Après tout, il était tellement heureux de voir que son roi était en vie qu’il pouvait bien lui pardonner sa ruse. Si en plus, on ajoutait à cela que le roi passé, présent et futur avait levé l’interdiction de magie sur le royaume…

Les chevaliers se montrèrent magnanimes eux aussi, même si pendant le mois qui suivit la fausse mort du roi, ils ne firent aucun quartier à ce dernier durant leur entrainement quotidien. Sa majesté perdit rapidement tout le poids gagné depuis son accession au trône…

Yseult fut une toute autre histoire…  
Arthur garda pendant au moins deux bonnes heures sur ses joues la marque de la gifle aller-retour que l’épouse outrée de Sir Tristan lui asséna…

 

FIN


End file.
